Finn the Fire Hero of Ooo
by VHAL9000
Summary: Finn cannot be with Flame Princess, because they are of different elemental. But Finn learns of a guru that could potentially teach the art of fire. Can the guru teach Finn successfully? Or will Finn not be with FP for the rest of his life?


Chapter 1: Why can't I be with a girl?

Finn the human stared into the sky. The love of his life, the flame princess disappeared, never to return to him again. Nature separated them apart for they were of different elementals, water and fire. But Finn was determine to break the laws of nature, to be with the one he loved. But there was no use. Upon seeing a can, he kicked it frustration.

"Why can't I be with her?" Finn asked.

"Because she is made of fire, and she will burn you, dude." A voice rang to him. It came from his adoptive brother and dog Jake.

"I know man, but there got be another way. I mean, aren't there wizards that can teach me fire?" Finn asked.

"Well, dude. All the wizards that can make fire are evil, and we killed them long time ago." Jake replied.

"Not all of them." A voice rang. It came from a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I am a messenger of a great man that can conjure fire at will." The cloaked figure replied.

"Ok. Where can we find this man?" Finn asked.

"You can find him in the tallest volcano of the flame kingdom. If you are worthy, and righteous at heart, he will be able to teach you. Well, good-luck and goodbye young adventurer." The messenger said, as he disappeared.

"Weird." Finn said. "Well, gotta go see this man." Finn said, as he started to go, but Jake grabbed his hand.

"Finn," he said. "Are you going to really see this man? I mean, what if he is evil, and tried to kill you?"

"Jake." Finn replied. "If this man is evil, I will vanquish him. Besides, that guy says the man is "great". If he was evil, he wouldn't say it right?"

"Well, I guess." Jake replied.

"Good. Now I am leaving." Finn said.

"Wait man, I am coming with you." Jake said.

"No. You stay here. I will go to the fire kingdom _alone_." Finn replied, as he left his home and left into the fires of the fire kingdom.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Guru

After miles and miles of walking, Finn came across the tallest volcano. He started to climb it, but the pain of touching the lava hurt him. But the young hero was determined to reach his goal, so he kept on climbing and climbing. At the top of the volcano, stood a man no older than the ice king. He had a brown skin color, and a dark beard. Was he human? Finn thought. Possibly not. No human could possibly survive in a fiery place like this for a long time.

Before Finn spoke, the man with his eyes closed began to talk.

"Why have you come, young adventurer? Have you come to explore the fire kingdom?" The old man asked.

"No. I have come from the lands of the Ooo to learn fire from you, o great guru." Finn said, as he bowed to the man.

"I see.. But what do you have to give me in return for this teaching?" The guru asked.

"uh. Let me see." Finn asked, as he searched through his bag, "I have one of the flowers from Ooo. Will that do?" Finn asked, as he took out the flower, and gave it to the old man.

"Yes, that will do. Now before we start, you must swear one thing." The guru ordered.

"Yeah, man. What is it?" Finn asked.

"You must obey me, when I teach you. You must not question or object my teachings. You must obey and do what I am about to tell you." The guru said.

"Ok." Finn said, as the two of them began to train.

Chapter 3: 3 tests of fire

"There are 3 tests to master the element of fire. First, take some twigs, and place them here." The guru said.

Finn obeyed, as he took some twigs, that were scattered near them. The guru then got up, and took the swings, and swooped them in a pile of magma. Then, he carried them near Finn's spot.

"Now put your hand in the fire, boy." The guru ordered.

"But the fire will burn me, and.." Finn protested.

"I said not to disobey me boy, now put it!" the guru shouted.

Finn obeyed as he put his hand in the fire. It scorched his hand, and he was feeling a lot of pain. He tried to take it out, but the guru told him not to. Suddenly, the pain went away, and Finn took his hand away.

"Why? Why am I not feeling pain anymore?" Finn asked looking at his hand which had a fire surrounding it.

"You are become part of the fire. Therefore, your pain went away. Now we must do this for the other parts." The guru answered, as they moved on to the second test.

"The second test is to bathe in a pool of lava, naked." The guru asked.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO GO NAKED. ARE YOU CRAZY, MAN?"

"I said not to question me, boy! Now bathe into the lava nearby. And I won't look. Once you have not felt the pain, get out. Also, if you want all parts of the body to not be affected by fire, drown yourself in it." The guru said.

Finn went into the pool of lava naked, and jumped into it. First, he felt like his eyeballs were about to rip from his body. But suddenly, he felt a warmth. It was comfortable almost refreshing and invigorating, like taking a hot shower. He got up to the surface, and put his clothes on. He went to the guru, and sat towards him.

"I see you came out unharmed. Very impressive. Now let's move on to the final test." The guru said.

"For your final test, we will perform the first test again. But this time steal the fire right away. Do not put your hand for too long." The guru ordered.

Finn did as the guru told him. He immediately put his hand in the fire, and quickly stole a fire. It was surrounding one of his hand.

"Good. Now release it." The guru said.

Finn released the fire and it came in contact with one of the rocks nearby burning it..

"Now, create a fire, by your own." The guru ordered again.

"Ok." Finn said, as he tried, but could not do so.

"To conjure fire, you must think of something hot and fiery." The guru advised.

Finn nodded, and thought of the warmth of the sun, and the warmth of the lava pool. Suddenly, fire surrounded his hands.

"Good. Now make the fire disappear." Guru said.

Finn extinguished his fire. "

"Congratulations, young adventurer. You passed the 3 tests, and are a master at conjuring fire."

"Thank you, oh great guru." Finn said, as he bowed to his master, and left for the fire kingdom.

Chapter 3: Encounter with Flame King and FP

Finn arrived in the kingdom. It was one of the most fiery places of all of Ooo. Everthing was surrounded by either rock or magma. But Finn already adapted to the fire, didn't feel any heat. Suddenly, flambo saw him, and went to him.

"Hey dude. Whatcha doing here? Wait, how come you are not in pain, from the heat? Did you get another flame shield or something? Flambo asked, as his mind was full of questions to ask the young hero.

"Flambo, I am here to see flame princess." He replied to the little flame monster.

"Prince Finn! How nice of you to join us! Care to break my daughter's heart one more time?" The fire King bellowed.

"No, Fire King. I came here to take FP back." Finn asked.

"And what makes you think I will hand her to you?" The king questioned.

"I will fight you for her." Finn said.

"Very well then, boy. Let's begin." The fire king said, as he got up from his chair, and walked towards him. Finn responded, by taking out his sword and dropped it to the ground.

"You are accepting defeat so soon? This be fun, watching you burn to death." The king boasted.

"Why don't you start now?" Finn retorted

"Fine." The fire king said, as he conjured a ball of fire and hurled at Finn.

Finn closed his eyes, waiting to die in front of the princesses' father. The princess looked at Finn. Tears swelled in her eyes, as her boyfriend was about to die in front of her eyes. "Finn…"

Suddenly, the fire ball was close to Finn. He felt a wave of warm energy emitting from the ball, and he raised his hand to catch it. Suddenly, the ball interacted with Finn's hand, seeming holding it as if it was a bouncy ball. Instead of burning his hand, the ball was absorbed in to it, energizing Ooo's hero tremendously.

The fire people was amazed, as so was the fire king. "So you are a fire elemental now, eh boy? Good! Now we are on the same playing field. This is going to get interesting."

The fire princess looked at Finn. He was alive, not dead. Suddenly, her tears were gone, and instead she was happy. Inside, she was rooting for him to win this battle of fire.

In moments, the fire king and ooo's hero began to duke it out with fire balls. Finn seemed to winning, but then the fire king emitted a powerful fire beam at Finn, who counteracted to emit his beam. The beams collided, but the fire king's beam seemed to push Finn's beam. Finn was losing the battle.

Suddenly, Finn started to give up. _I'm losing. Maybe I should just give up this fight. But if I do that, I can't be with FP. _

FP. The thought of her came to his mind. All his training and effort was put to be with her, and Finn cannot throw it all away. Mustering all the energy and strength left, Finn strengthened his beam, and the beam overpowered the Flame King's. As a result, the Flame King was thrown 30 ft in the air, hitting the rocky surface of his kingdom.

Finn had won the battle. But suddenly, anger started to fill him .and it was all because of the flame king. He was the one that locked FP, and took her away from him. He had to pay and suffer!

"Why?" Finn asked, turning away.

"Huh?" The flame king asked.

"Why would you put your daughter in a jar? Do you have any idea what kind a father you have become? And you have the audacity to call her evil! Everyone should know, even you of all people that FP is one of the kindest princesses in O00. Well, it seems you won't listen. So I have to make you. I will make you pay, and you will suffer." Finn said coldly, as the fire surrounded him. Then, he went towards Flame King slowly, and then, attemped to punch him with a fire punch, attempting to end his life. Suddenly, he stopped.

"No. This isn't right." Finn said, as he extinguished his fire.

"Finn, why didn't you strike me down?" The Flame king asked.

"I didn't kill you because of my honor code. My honor code tells that I do not kill anyone unless they are truly evil. And besides you are FP's father. Imagine how she would feel, if I killed her father. She would probably hate me for the rest of my life." Finn said, as he offered to bring Flame King from the ground, back up.

"You are a kind hero, Finn. Now I know what my daughter sees in you. And as a reward, I will give her to you. Guards!" He shouted as Guards, pulled down the fiery princess down. Finn and the princess had a long embrace.

"Finn! You are not hurt from my fire!" FP screamed with joy, tears again swelled her eyes.

"FP, I would do anything for you. Even mastering this stupid fire." Finn replied.

"Finn, how did you learn fire?" The Fire king asked, as the couple stopped embracing.

"Well, I learned it from a great guru." Finn answered.

"The guru? I should have known!" The king exclaimed.

"Guru? What you talking about, dad?" FP questioned her father.

"Daughter, the guru that taught Finn was the same guru who taught your great ancestors the art of fire 1000 yrs ago. Seems he is alive after all." The king explained.

"Um, Flame King, can we leave now?" Finn interrupted.

"Of course, you can." The flame king said happily.

And with that note, Finn and FP zoomed faster than a bullet.

Chapter 4: A long embrace and a party

"So, Finn, you could fly as well?" FP asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of a gift that came with gaining fire powers." Finn answered, as they both landed.

"So no more duct tape?" FP asked.

"Yes. No more." They started to kiss. But before they could, Jake interrupted them.

"Hey Finn!" A voice rang in the couple's ears.

Finn saw his best friend/brother waving to him with Lady Raincorn.

"So I see you were about to take it to tier 2." Jake observed as Finn and FP's libs were close to another.

"Jake!" Finn shouted blushing at the same time.

"And I also observed that you got firepowers from that guru. Say was he evil?" Jake asked.

"No, he was nice." Finn said.

"So things went well, did it?"

FP and Finn both nodded their heads.

Then, Jake pulled Finn aside. "Listen, there is a party at the Candy Kingdom, tonight. Wanna come with your date?"

"Sure man, that's radical." Finn replied cheerfully.

Chapter 5: The Wedding

FP and Finn went to the party with Jake and Lady. They had a good time, to remember. But then, after 3 years, they decided to have a marriage, at the Candy Kingdom, where one of the candy people acted as a preacher to the couple.

"Today, we have gathered here to celebrate the glorious wedding of two people. One of them as you know is the Hero of Ooo. The other is from the flame kingdom, of royalty and blood. Now before we start the marriage, does anyone have any objections. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said.

Flame King raised his hand.

"Yes,Flame King?" The preacher asked.

"Actually, I raised my hand, if it would be appropriate to put the crowns on my son in law, and daughter before the wedding starts." The king said, as he motioned Peppermint Butler to carry the crowns, which were placed on the couple's heads.

"Well, I guess this seems acceptable." The preacher said. "Ok, does anyone else have an objection?"

"I DO!" A voice rang from the ceremony halls. It was Princess Bubblegum, who was gone for a trip for days, unknowing of the marriage that spread through the kingdom.

"Finn? Why are you marrying her? Don't you like me?" PB asked, pointing at Finn's wife

"PB, I got over you years ago. Now, I love FP because she is about my age, and she at least loves me in the same way that I love her." Finn replied.

"I do not care! As princess of this kingdom, I have complete authorization to cancel this wedding!" Bubblegum shouted.

"Bonnibel, I am afraid you are wrong. As Queen of the Fire kindgom, my authorization oversteps yours. So as queen, I allow this marriage to occur." FQ (Flame Queen, no longer Flame princess) stated.

"Arrg. This is BS. Flame King, we had a deal!" She shouted at the Fire king.

"I am sorry, Princess, but the deal is off. My daughter is now queen, and can control her emotions. And I believe she wants to be with Finn, the hero of the grasslands, and she will get her wish." The Flame King replied.

"But her elemental core is unstable… If this marriage happens, the core of the Earth will blow up. Do you want this to happen guys?" PB asked, them who shook their head in disapproval.

"Shut up, Peebles, with your scientific facts! Can't you see Flame Princess and I want to be married?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I want you to be my husband. Come back to me…we can start allover." PB said, trying to ignore the facts.

"I'm sorry, PB. But this has to end that way. Guards!" Finn ordered as the flame guards came in to the church.

"Arrest Princess Bubblegum, and take her away from the church as possible." He ordered the guards who did as he was told.

"You can't arrest me…get your hands off of me..you're burning my hand… Arrrg… Finn! You will be mine!" PB stammered, as the Guards took her away.

"Uh. Ok. Now where were we?" The preacher asked. "Oh yes, the marriage. Finn the human will you take Flame Princess as your wife?"

"I do." Finn replied.

"And Flame Princess, do you take Finn as your beloved husband?"

"I do." FP replied.

"Very well then. You may kiss the bride." The preacher asked, as FP and Finn shared a long kiss, and a long embrace.

Chapter 6: Epilogue

_10 years later, Finn and Flame Queen (formerly Princess) became the King and Queen of the Fire Kingdom. They were now of blood and Royalty, and Finn, was at the same level as the other princesses who are now queens do to age, of wills that were handed by their parents. Finn and The Queen had 2 kids, a boy and a girl who both possessed the ability of fire, and a sense of adventure. They conversed and played with Jake and Lady's kids, who have inherited the ability to stretch, from time to time. And in according to family blood, the daughter and son of Flame Queen had to see their grandfather to learn more about fire, and its unique art. Of course, they will learn more from a familiar guru, who stands high in tallest of volcanos to wait. For adventurers to teach._


End file.
